A System On Chip (SOC) is a system integrating a microprocessor device, a Internet Protocol (IP) core device, a memory device or an off-chip storage control interface device into a single chip, where the devices in the system are connected through a bus, for example, an Advanced Extensible Interface (AXI) of the ARM corporation.
With the popularity of mobile terminals based on an SOC, applications for performing data services and payment services by using motile terminals are used more frequently, and security information stored on devices inside the SOC becomes more open. In order to protect the devices storing the security information from being accessed randomly, security management needs to be performed when the devices inside the system are accessed.
Prior art 1 provides a method for accessing a device on a bus, including: receiving an access request sent by a primary device; obtaining, by a hardware address decoder according to the access request, a secondary device to be accessed; and responding, by a security control logical circuit, to the access request of the primary device according to control logic to be accessed on the secondary device to allow or refuse the primary device to access the secondary device to be accessed.
Prior art 2 provides a method for accessing a device on a bus, including: receiving an access request and a bus security control command sent by a primary device; obtaining, by a hardware address decoder according to the access request, a secondary device to be accessed; and responding, by the secondary device to the access request of the primary device according to the bus security control command to allow or refuse the primary device to access the secondary device.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problems:
In prior art 1, a response, regarding the primary device accessing the secondary device, is made by using a hardware address decoder and a security control logical circuit causing an access relationship to be fixed, and the access relationship between the devices cannot be changed in different application scenarios; in prior art 2, a response, regarding the primary device accessing the secondary device, is made by using a bus security control command and a hardware address decoder which results in that the primary and secondary devices need to support the bus security control command and increases requirements on the devices.